Mémoire
by yoOyOo
Summary: One Shot - Au lendemain de la victoire, la cérémonie de la répartition avait quelque chose de morbide. Si les griffondors souriaient moins, peut-être serait-ce plus agréable pour les serpentards. Et les serpentards ne voulaient qu'une chose : que l'on n'oublie pas ceux qui étaient morts, qu'ils soient bons ou méchants.


_Bonjour ou bonsoir,_

 _Les personnages sortent tout droit de mon imagination et je ne pense pas avoir besoin de faire une suite donc elle se résumera à un chapitre._

 _Je voulais juste me mettre dans l'optique de quelqu'un qui n'a pas participer concrètement à la guerre mais qui a quand même été touché, d'un façon ou d'une autre._

 _Je ne vais pas entré plus dans les détails donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me laissez votre avis._

* * *

Comme pour tous ceux de mon année, la cérémonie de la répartition avait quelque chose de triste, de morbide. Elle nous rappelait tous ceux qui avait été répartis dans une maison et qui n'avait pu finir leurs années. Elle nous rappelait nos amis morts au combat et pour ceux de ma maison, nos amis morts pour le mauvais camp, tous nos camarades dont tout le monde se réjouit de la mort. Je suis à serpentard et seulement un peu plus de deux mois après la chute de vous-savez-qui, ce n'est pas la meilleure maison pour finir sa scolarité. Vous vous demandez très probablement dans quel camp je me suis battu, eh bien, à vrai dire, je ne me suis pas vraiment battu. Je ne suis pas un brave Griffondor, donc je n'ai pas joué au héro, mais je n'ai jamais été un mangemort. Lorsque les choses ont dégénéré, l'an passé, et que l'école a été mise sens dessus dessous, j'ai été de ceux qui sont restés dans les cachots et qui ont attendu la fin des hostilités.

Pourquoi aurais-je défendu les moldus, les sangs de bourbe et les sangs mêlés ? Mon sang est aussi pur que celui des Black et je ne suis pas non plus compatissante comme les Poufsoufle. Je me contentai de vivre en m'adaptant et avec Vous-savez-qui les choses ont changé, les cours ont changés. Même si je n'avais jamais pratiqué la magie noire, j'étais plutôt douée. J'ai toujours été douée avec une baguette. J'aurais pu me rebellé comme certain l'ont fait, mais j'ai attendu la fin, et lorsque Harry Potter est arrivé, je n'étais pas soulagée, je savais ce que signifiait l'arrivée du survivant, ça signifiait un tas de problèmes pour les personnes qui ne demandaient qu'une chose, qu'on leur foute la paix.

Bien après lorsque Vous-savez-qui est venu tout content avec le cadavre de la seule personne qui pouvait le tuer-je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tous ces Griffondor pensaient que Potter était le seul à pouvoir le tuer- j'étais résignée, les mangemorts avaient gagnés, et alors ? ça faisait un an qu'ils avaient gagné. On s'y était tous habitué, il y avait juste eu une petite étincelle d'espoir, bien vite soufflée. Je ne comptais de toute façon pas resté sur le territoire anglais. Je savais que quelqu'un d'autre finirait par avoir raison de Vous-savez-qui, c'était dans l'ordre des choses, personnes n'est éternel, pas même lui. Je dois avouer que j'ai été bluffée quand Potter est revenu à la vie.

Certes Serpentard n'est pas la meilleure maison pour faire sa scolarité à Poudlard, mais si ce première année ne s'arrête pas de pleurer je jure, par Merlin, que je me lève rien que pour lui exploser la tête sur la table. Si vous n'aviez pas compris, je me trouve présentement dans la grande salle de Poudlard en ce premier jour de classe et le choixpeau procède encore et toujours à la répartition. Par malheur un pauvre gamin a été réparti dans notre magnifique, heureuse et bienveillante maison et il s'est mis à chialer. Vous comprendrez que je sois très légèrement agacée. Encore il chialerait et son voisin serait en train de lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche à Serpentard mais non, le groupe de cinquième année assis à ses côtés est en train de le consoler ! Blasphème ! Ces traîtres ne méritent pas leurs magnifiques cravates vertes. Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas la seule à fulminer, à peu près tous les sixièmes et septièmes années sont à deux doigts de l'étrangler, j'aime autant dire que ça va chauffer dans la salle commune.

Je pose ma main sur le bras de mon meilleur ami en lui glissant un « ni ici ni maintenant », il me regarde et grogne que « Ce merdeux ne paie rien pour attendre, qui était-il pour cracher sur notre maison comme ça ? Et ces cinquièmes années ? C'était vraiment du fouttage de gueule, on allait lui en donner une de raison de pleurer. » Je réalise que je ne vous l'ai pas présenté, il est bien plus grand que moi et on pourrait dire que c'est le Serpentard par excellence, il a perdu toute sa famille pendant la guerre et la seule choses qui fasse qu'il soit ici-et non la haut avec sa famille-est que j'étais là pour limiter ses conneries, grâce à moi, il ne s'est pas trop impliqué durant la guerre. Seth Harper. Un sang pur de plus qui ne désapprouvait pas les manières de Vous-savez-qui, qui n'a jamais eu le choix de le suivre et toutes ces conneries ont coûté la vie à toute sa famille. La mienne aussi est morte. Tous décimés, mon père et ma mère.

Seth ou Sethy-comme je suis la seule à l'appeler- a ses cheveux châtains toujours fixés vers le ciel avec un sort et ses yeux bleus, qui ont tendance à faire flipper toutes les personnes qui croisent sont regard, sont constamment froids et moqueurs. Il ne me fait pas peur, il est comme mon frère. Il est plutôt pas mal même si je doute qu'une fille d'une autre maison oserait l'approcher à plus d'un mètre, tout juste celles de Serpentard.

Les Serpentard murmuraient entre eux, nous étions partagés entre l'indignation et la compassion, je vous laisse deviner qui de l'indignation ou de la compassion est la plus forte dans notre maison. Mc Gonagall fit revenir le silence avec un seul mot. Je croisais son regard et la vieille chouette me mit silencieusement en garde. Je devais faire en sorte, en ma qualité de préfète, que le gamin soit bien accueilli. Le fait est que j'ai l'âme d'une préfète autant que j'ai l'âme d'un Griffonfor, autant dire pas du tout, mais il se trouve que je suis la dernière fille de Serpentard en septième année. Et oui, les anciennes sixièmes années ont été particulièrement éliminées ou enfermées, donc j'ai été nommée, en dernier recours, préfète des Serpentard. Je souris, d'un de mes sourires qui ne dit rien qui aille. Elle soupira et continua la répartition, il s'y est mis tout seul dans la merde, je ne suis pas responsable de ses conneries émotives.

Un petit garçon hautain et fier fut illico envoyé à Serpentard, quelques applaudissement retentirent, mais se rendant compte de l'erreur, le silence régna de nouveau. On l'avait convenu silencieusement, sans même se concerter, ceux qui était digne de Serpantard ne devaient pas être accueillis par des applaudissements, le silence illustrait très bien nos pensées, nous étions au-dessus des autres maisons et nous ne nous abaissions pas à applaudir. C'était un peu la minute de silence que personne ne voulait accorder à nos frères et sœurs. Le silence ne le perturba pas, il continua à marcher et s'assit silencieusement en bout de table.

Mc Go continua la répartition. Le dernier élève fut envoyé à Griffondor sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Toutes les maisons, exceptés la mienne, s'accordaient à dire qu'un Griffondor de plus était une très bonne nouvelle.

« Chers élèves, une nouvelle année commence, bien différentes des précédentes, récita Mc Go, le nouveau proviseur. En cette année, nous déplorons la mort de beaucoup trop de nos amis, de nos proches, de membres de nos familles. Tout ce que je pourrais dire ne pourrait décrire notre douleur, alors je pense qu'il est préférable de faire parler le silence. Nous allons faire une minute de silence pour les honorer. »

Le silence tomba, rompu par quelques reniflements, on savait pour qui ces minutes était faites et certainement pour aucun Serpentard. Mais nous nous taisions parce que pour nous cette minute était aussi en l'honneur de tous ces Serpentard qui sont morts innocents ou coupables, consentants ou forcés, de tous nos amis que nous avions finis par apprécier malgré leurs défauts mais surtout que nous avions côtoyé durant presque six ans. Qu'ils soient gentils ou méchants, ils avaient selon nous le droit à une minute de silence, ils étaient trop jeune, ils étaient pour la plupart ignorant de tout le mal qu'ils faisaient. Ils avaient été conditionnés pour ça et ils en étaient morts. Seth avait failli en mourir, et pourtant, aucun de nous deux n'avait tué quiconque, nous comptions tout les deux parmi les seuls Serpentard à être resté dans les cachots. Il ne voulait pas, il hurlait que sa famille se battait là-haut, que son père, sa mère et son frère honorait notre seigneur. Je lui avais répondu que nous ne possédions pas la marque et qu'il était bien nul, ce seigneur d'avoir peur d'un simple élève de Poudlard, pas très doué, ni très costaud, bon au quidditch, mais depuis quand ça comptait ? Je lui avais lancé que s'il voulait à ce point ce battre contre nos camarades, certes insupportables, de Griffondor, c'était son choix, mais qu'il ne vienne pas m'emmerder avec ses remords après, qu'au final on ferait comme on a toujours fait, contourner les règles. Et que tuer ces adolescents étaient vraiment idiot, parce qu'aucun d'entre nous deux ne trouvait que la race des moldus devait être éradiquée de la surface du globe. Ils étaient ennuyants mais de là à les tuer tous… Je n'aime pas les cafards mais je ne veux pas non plus tous les faire disparaître de la Terre… quoique, mauvais exemple. Et puis, ma famille aussi se battait là-haut. Ça avait été dur de le convaincre que personne n'avait besoin de nous, mais j'y étais parvenu, car je savais que si les « gentils » gagnaient, on aurait été vraiment mal.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de rappeler les règles, la forêt interdite demeure strictement… interdite d'accès, continua Mc Go. Certaines parties du château, ayant subi des dégâts matériels, sont condamnées en l'attente des réparations. Il est strictement interdit de faire de la magie dans les couloirs. Je tiens à rappeler que la magie noire étudiée ici l'an dernier est, elle aussi, strictement interdite. Les sélections pour le quidditch auront lieu samedi prochain. Il y a, cette année, une assistante sociale que n'importe quel élève peut aller voir. Je suis consciente du retard occasionné durant le règne de Vous-savez-qui, il faudra que certains élèves s'accrochent pour combler les lacunes. Les professeurs sont à votre disposition en cas de souci. Il y aura à Noël un bal organisé en l'honneur des disparus. »

Le nouveau proviseur secoue sa baguette et des coupes apparurent devant chaque élève et chaque professeur.

« Levons nos verres aux membres de l'ordre du phœnix qui ont permis que cette école reprenne ses vraies valeurs. »

Tous les Griffondor levèrent leurs verres avec joies, les Serdaigle également, les Poufsouffle les portaient déjà à leur lèvres mais de notre côté, si chacun avait son verre bien haut, nous n'étions pas pour autant joyeux. Ce n'était pas là que nous allions montrer notre haine pour ceux qui avaient tué nos amis et nos familles. Ni ici, ni maintenant. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'existait pas.

Seth ne quittait pas des yeux le proviseur et lorsque nous portions nos verres à nos lèvres dans un même mouvement, nous pensions qu'à une seule chose. Nous étions peut être les méchants mais c'est nous qui déplorions le plus de pertes.


End file.
